


Acompanhante Misteriosa

by Aline_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Snager, sevmione - Freeform, snamione
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aline_Black/pseuds/Aline_Black
Summary: Severus havia perdido uma aposta para Minerva. Como "castigo" ele teria que participar de um encontro às cegas organizado por ela. (Snamione)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	Acompanhante Misteriosa

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, gente! Como estão?  
> Aqui estou com mais uma de minhas ones-shots.  
> Essa história foi escrita em Resposta ao desafio Severístico de dia dos namorados 2020 do grupo Severo Snape Fanfictions

Era o último dia letivo em Hogwarts, Minerva e Severus estavam parados em frente as ampulhetas que contavam os pontos das quatro casas. Minerva olhava para as ampulhetas com um grande sorriso nos lábios, já Severus aparentava estar de mau-humor.

O humor de cada um estava refletindo o resultado dos contadores de pontos, que ficavam acima das ampulhetas das casas:

Grifinória: 438 Sonserina: 426

Grifinória havia ganho a taça das casas naquele ano.

— Meu caro Severus, eu acredito que esse ano você perdeu a nossa pequena aposta. — Minerva sorria abertamente.

Os dois tinham o hábito de apostar, todos os anos, nas respectivas casas das quais eram diretores. A aposta era algo muito sério para os dois. E, aquele que saísse vencedor, tinha o direito de “obrigar” o outro a fazer algo.

Então, se Sonserina ganhasse, Minerva deveria acatar um pedido de Severus. Se Grifinória ganhasse, Severus teria que acatar um pedido de Minerva. Naquele ano, Snape foi o perdedor.

Ele então suspirou enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos, aceitando sua derrota.

— Diga logo o que preciso fazer. — Falou Severus em um tom que demonstrava seu mau-humor.

— Não tão depressa, meu caro! Esse ano eu irei planejar calmamente o meu pedido.

Severus sentiu um calafrio assim que Minerva terminou de falar, ele estava completamente perdido, pois tinha certeza que ela iria vingar-se pelo que ele havia pedido para ela fazer no ano anterior.

~ x ~

No dia seguinte, já não havia mais alunos no castelo, apenas os professores haviam ficado para resolver suas pendências. Snape aproveitava aquele momento de tranquilidade para organizar sua sala de aula e também o armário de ingredientes que aqueles cabeças-ocas dos seus alunos tinham a alegria de desordenar.

Severus foi tirado de seu momento de tranquilidade por uma batida na porta de sua sala de aula. Ele olhou em direção a porta, Minerva o encarava com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela entrou no aposento e foi em direção a Snape.

Minerva então entregou a Severus um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho. Ele pegou o pergaminho e analisou o que estava escrito. Havia uma data, local e horário indicados no pequeno pedaço de papel.

— O que é isso, Minerva? — Perguntou Snape.

— Só esteja no dia, hora e local indicados. E não se atrase! — Respondeu McGonagall.

— Minerva, não vai ao menos me dizer o que vou encontrar lá? — Perguntou o homem.

Minerva deu um novo sorriso e disse:

— Como eu sou muito bondosa, Severus, lhe revelarei esse detalhe. Mas é apenas essa informação e nenhuma outra mais. Certo?

Snape revirou os olhos mas concordou.

— Certo. — Respondeu ele.

— É um encontro às cegas. — Disse ela rindo.

— Um o quê? Não, Minerva, isso é cruel até para você. Sabe que eu odeio esse tipo de situação. — Disse Snape insatisfeito.

— Eu sei. — Respondeu Minerva com um grande sorriso. — E foi exatamente por isso que planejei esse encontro.

Snape suspirou pesadamente.

— Eu não tenho como escapar disso, tenho? — Perguntou o homem.

— Não, de forma alguma. — Respondeu Minerva alegremente.

Severus passou a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de rendição.

— Que tipo de traje devo usar? — Perguntou ele finalmente.

— Vista-se formalmente. E não se esqueça, não se atrase! — Respondeu Minerva.

Snape não tinha como se safar daquela situação. Em três dias ele estaria participando de um torturante encontro às cegas.

~ x ~

Snape, mesmo já estando em sua própria casa, passou os três dias seguintes inquieto. Ele não fazia ideia de quem Minerva havia convidado para participar daquele encontro às cegas. E isso era assustador, pois ele tinha certeza de que a vingança dela seria cruel. Pois no ano anterior ele havia feito ela passar um dia com Xenophilius Lovegood e ainda a fez prometer que diria a ele que amava as matérias que ele escrevia no Pasquim.

Snape realmente estava perdido.

~ x ~

E o tão temido dia do encontro às cegas havia chegado mais depressa do que Snape esperava. Ele passou aquele dia reclamando consigo por ter aceitado fazer apostas com Minerva, mas agora era tarde para renunciar.

Severus suspirou e olhou para o relógio que havia em cima da lareira de sua sala de estar, já eram quatro da tarde, ele precisava começar a preparar-se para o encontro, pois Minerva havia frisado bem a parte em que ele não deveria atrasar-se.

Nessa noite, ele deixou sua habitual capa de lado. Vestiu apenas um terno de cor preta. Olhou rapidamente no espelho antes de sair de seu quarto, chegou à conclusão que, sua cara estava péssima, mas estava bem vestido.

Antes de partir, para o que achava que seria um encontro terrível, serviu-se de uma dose de Firewhisky e sentou-se em sua poltrona. Realmente não queria ir, mas aposta era aposta. Respirou fundo e terminou sua bebida. Deixou o copo sobre a mesa de centro e foi preparar-se para sair.

Quando já estava com tudo pronto para ir, ouviu uma batida na porta de sua casa.

— Espero sinceramente que não seja nenhum vendedor, por que se for, ele corre o sério risco de ser amaldiçoado. — Snape disse a si.

Ao abrir a porta, Severus encontra Minerva McGonagall parada em frente à sua residência. Snape percebeu que ela aparentava estar radiante. Certamente Minerva havia preparado algo muito terrível, tamanha era a felicidade que ela exalava.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Perguntou Severus.

— Só vim para ter certeza de que não iria desistir. — Disse McGonagall sorrindo.

— Você veio aqui só por isso? — Snape quis confirmar o motivo da visita surpresa.

— Exato! — Confirmou ela com entusiasmo.

Severus a encarou incrédulo.

— Eu não vou fugir, não se preocupe. Perdi a aposta e vou aceitar meu castigo, por mais cruel que ele possa ser. — Disse Severus demonstrando todo seu desgosto em seu tom de voz.

— Excelente, — disse Minerva. — Só vou lhe dar mais uma orientação, assim que chegar no local indicado, vai haver um envelope com algumas instruções. Leia-as com atenção, pois elas poderão salvar sua vida.

Assim que terminou de falar, Minerva deu as costas e aparatou, nem sequer deu chance de Snape questionar as informações que ela havia lhe passado.

— Eu estou verdadeiramente perdido. — Disse Severus a si.

~ x ~

Snape aparatou em uma discreta rua lateral, próximo ao Caldeirão Furado, em Londres. Ele precisou aparatar ali pois não conhecia o lugar que Minerva havia indicado para o encontro. Só sabia que o local ficava a alguns minutos de distância do conhecido bar bruxo. Snape então iniciou sua caminhada.

Cerca de dez minutos mais tarde chegou ao seu destino. O homem parou em frente a um luxuoso hotel que, acima da porta de entrada, carregava um letreiro com os dizeres: _Reliqua Magicis_.

Não esperava que o local indicado por Minerva fosse um hotel, ainda mais tão luxuoso. Mas tinha certeza que estava no lugar certo, pois o nome do hotel era o nome do local que Minerva havia indicado no pergaminho alguns dias antes.

Assim que entrou, reparou em uma placa que dizia:

“Hotel de uso exclusivo bruxo, magia pode ser usada sem restrições.”

Pelo menos era um hotel bruxo, se precisasse fugir imediatamente, poderia usar sua varinha sem ter problemas com o Ministério da Magia mais tarde, pensou Severus.

Como Minerva não havia dado nenhuma instrução especifica sobre o hotel, Severus achou melhor ir até a recepção informar-se sobre alguma reserva que ela pudesse ter feito.

— Boa noite, senhor. — Disse cortesmente o atendente, que encontrava-se atrás do balcão — O que o traz a nosso hotel esta noite?

— Acredito que exista uma reserva no nome de Minerva McGonagall. — Respondeu Snape.

— Um momento. — Disse o atendente enquanto verificava alguns papéis — Sim. Há uma reserva. O senhor é Severus Snape?

— Sim, sou eu.

— A reserva possui instruções bem específicas, senhor Snape. — Falou o funcionário. — O primeiro item é um jantar, os seguintes itens serão explicados pela sua convidada. Eu vou pedir que um de nossos funcionários lhe mostre o caminho.

Um rapaz, com um uniforme azul escuro, aproximou-se de Snape alguns instantes depois.

— Senhor, vou guiar-lhe até o local de sua reserva. — Disse o funcionário.

Severus então passou a seguir o rapaz, acreditando que seria levado ao restaurante do hotel. Mas não foi isso que ocorreu. Os dois atravessaram o restaurante e entraram em um longo corredor.

— Onde vamos exatamente? — Perguntou Snape, achando aquela situação um pouco estranha.

— A reserva do senhor inclui uma sala privativa para o jantar. — Respondeu o rapaz. — Estou levando o senhor até a sala que foi reservada.

Snape ouviu atentamente as palavras do funcionário, ele achava que aquela noite estava ficando cada vez mais estranha. Ficou perguntando-se por que Minerva se deu ao trabalho de fazer algo tão elaborado.

Os dois continuaram seguindo pelo corredor, este tinha as paredes brancas e diversas portas em ambos os lados. Cada porta estava numerada sequencialmente.

Quando chegaram a porta de número doze o funcionário parou. E disse:

— Esta é a sala que está reservada para o senhor. — Disse o rapaz.

O funcionário então abriu a porta e pediu que Severus entrasse, o rapaz logo seguiu-o sala adentro.

— Senhor, sinta-se à vontade. Os cardápios estão no aparador ao lado, — disse o funcionário indicando uma pequena mesa no canto direito do aposento — quando quiser fazer o pedido, toque a sineta que está sobre a mesa que rapidamente um garçom virá atendê-lo.

Snape agradeceu ao funcionário. O rapaz então pediu licença e retirou-se, fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando Severus sozinho no aposento.

Assim que se viu só, Snape passou a observar o local, o ambiente era decorado em tons de branco, com alguns detalhes em vermelho. Havia uma mesa no centro da sala, com duas cadeiras, que ficavam uma de frente para a outra.

Além do aparador, havia uma outra pequena mesa no lado esquerdo do ambiente, esta tinha sobre ela dois grandes vasos com rosas vermelhas, que contrastavam bem com o lugar. Não parecia haver nada de incomum no local, tudo parecia estar em seu devido lugar, concluiu Snape. 

Severus então sentou-se à mesa para aguardar sua futura acompanhante. Percebeu que, sobre a mesa, havia um envelope endereçado a ele, Minerva havia lhe avisado sobre isso e disse-lhe que as informações ali contidas poderiam salvar sua vida.

Snape pegou o envelope e, antes que sua acompanhante chegasse, abriu-o e leu-o rapidamente.

_“Caro Severus,_

_Certamente você chegou no horário marcado, pois sei que você é um homem pontual, mesmo quando não deseja estar em um lugar._

_Sua acompanhante chegará em breve, ela irá lhe dar maiores informações sobre como esse encontro vai proceder._

_Eu espero que você aproveite o encontro e o jantar._

_Qualquer dúvida que tenha, pergunte diretamente a sua acompanhante._

_Divirta-se._

_Cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall.”_

Aquela maldita carta, pensou Severus, não tinha nenhuma informação realmente importante, era mais uma chacota que Minerva havia feito com ele. Conseguia até imaginar o tom de voz que Minerva usaria para dizer-lhe aquelas palavras escritas na carta, certamente estariam cheias do mais puro deboche.

Snape então amassou a carta e colocou no bolso de seu paletó. Não iria deixar aquele absurdo à vista. Não queria que aquela chacota acabasse nas mãos de sua futura acompanhante.

~ x ~

A acompanhante de Severus chegou cerca de dez minutos mais tarde. Ela deu uma leve batida na porta, mas não esperou que esta fosse aberta. Bateu apenas para anunciar sua chegada. A mulher então entrou calmamente na sala, sequer deu atenção ao aparente olhar curioso que Snape lhe dirigia.

Ela não pronunciou uma palavra sequer, foi diretamente até o cabide que havia no canto esquerdo da sala, retirou seu longo casaco cinza e o pendurou. Ao fazer isso, deixou à mostra seu vestido verde esmeralda e seus longos cabelos negros.

Só então ela direcionou seu olhar para o homem que a aguardava naquela sala. Foi caminhando lentamente até a mesa e sentou-se em frente a Snape.

— Boa noite, Severus. — Disse a mulher.

Snape mal podia crer na cena que estava presenciando. A mulher, que havia acabado de sentar-se à sua frente, que agora o encarava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, estava usando uma máscara que lhe cobria metade do rosto. Apenas os lábios dela eram totalmente visíveis.

A máscara que a mulher misteriosa usava era de cor preta, com diversos detalhes em miçangas e brilhos, detalhes que acabaram ajudando-a a ocultar seu rosto.

Snape não sabia quem era aquela mulher, ela sequer parecia familiar. Se ela continuasse a usar a máscara, seria impossível dizer quem ela era.

— Você me conhece? — Perguntou Snape desconfiado de toda aquela situação.

— Conheço, — respondeu ela — o conheço há algum tempo. Até vim de verde em homenagem a casa da qual você é diretor em Hogwarts. — Disse a mulher de forma descontraída.

Severus pensou por alguns segundos antes de formular a próxima pergunta, pois a situação poderia tornar-se complicada se ele não fizesse as perguntas certas nos momentos certos.

— Você foi minha aluna? — Perguntou Snape finalmente.

Ela sorriu e disse:

— Fui, há alguns anos atrás.

Então Severus partiu para a próxima questão:

— Por que está aqui e por que está de máscara?

— Isso faz parte do jogo desta noite. — Disse ela com um sorriso divertido.

Snape então ficou um pouco receoso.

— Que jogo? — Quis saber ele.

— Você está com muita pressa para saber as coisas, Severus. — Ela respondeu. — Mas não vou lhe deixar curioso, vou lhe contar o que está acontecendo aqui. Porém, primeiro vamos pedir um vinho, então lhe explicarei tudo.

Severus concordou com a mulher misteriosa, então chamaram o garçom e pediram um vinho tinto, que segundo a mulher era um vinho excelente.

O garçom anotou o pedido e retirou-se, retornou alguns minutos mais tarde com o vinho em mãos. Ele então serviu o casal e retirou-se novamente.

Severus bebeu um gole do vinho, era realmente um bom vinho.

— Gostou do sabor? — Perguntou a mulher misteriosa.

— Sim. — Respondeu Severus. — Agora, conte-me o que está acontecendo.

— Sempre tão direto. — Disse ela. — Vou lhe dizer, então. Mas primeiro, vou deixar claro que, a partir desse momento, os acontecimentos não estão vinculados a McGonagall.

— Como assim os acontecimentos não estão vinculados a Minerva? Se foi ela quem organizou esse encontro. — Questionou Snape.

A mulher sorriu e disse:

— Sim, ela organizou o encontro, mas apenas até o início do jantar. Depois disso, tudo o que ocorrer é de responsabilidade minha. Pois, Minerva me “deu” você de presente esta noite

Severus não gostou do rumo daquela conversa.

— Como assim Minerva me “deu de presente” para você? — Perguntou o homem.

McGonagall estava louca, ela havia ido longe demais ao fazer isso, pensou Severus. 

— Ela disse-me que eu poderia fazer o que quisesse com você esta noite. E, segundo ela, você não poderia recusar, pois perdeu uma aposta. — Respondeu a acompanhante misteriosa com um sorriso levemente malicioso nos lábios. 

A misteriosa mulher tinha razão, Snape não podia recusar. Havia realmente perdido uma aposta e por isso estava ali. Ele, não encontrando outra saída, resolveu participar do que quer que estivesse acontecendo ali.

Severus então respirou profundamente e perguntou:

— Como será esse jogo?

A mulher à sua frente sorriu largamente antes de responder:

— Na verdade, é um jogo bem simples. Você precisa descobrir quem eu sou até o final do jantar. Enquanto desfrutamos da refeição, eu lhe darei algumas dicas. Se, ao final do jantar, você descobrir quem eu sou, você estará livre desse encontro às cegas.

— E se eu não descobrir quem você é? — Perguntou Severus.

— Bem, se não conseguir descobrir quem sou, você será meu essa noite. — Respondeu a mulher misteriosa.

Severus notou que a resposta da mulher estava carregada de malícia, ele então compreendeu exatamente o que ela quis dizer com “você será meu essa noite”. Ele só não conseguiu decidir se era algo bom ou algo ruim.

Mas, de qualquer forma, ele resolveu confirmar o que havia escutado. Então repetiu as informações que havia recebido da mulher misteriosa.

— Se eu descobrir quem você é, posso ir embora tranquilamente. Se não descobrir, tenho que passar a noite com você. É isso? — Falou Severus.

— Exatamente, Severus. Você é um homem inteligente, tinha certeza que compreenderia de primeira. — Disse ela sorridente.

— Tudo bem, — disse Snape — vamos pedir o jantar então.

~ x ~

O jantar do casal foi longo e regado a vinho tinto. Snape aproveitou cada segundo para fazer perguntas a mulher misteriosa. Ele conseguiu descobrir que ela havia saído de Hogwarts há cinco anos, tinha vinte e dois anos, não havia pertencido a Corvinal, não tinha muitos amigos próximos, sua cor favorita era azul, tinha medo de altura, adorava cerveja amanteigada, não gostava de quadribol, achava xadrez de bruxo um jogo demasiado violento e tinha um cargo no Ministério da Magia.

Juntando as informações que possuía, mais as características físicas da mulher misteriosa, talvez ele conseguisse descobrir quem era aquela jovem. Mas isso não era nada fácil pois, apesar de olhos azuis e cabelos negros ser uma combinação incomum, ele não costumava ficar observando suas alunas em Hogwarts.

Snape tentou prolongar ao máximo a refeição, mas nem assim conseguiu montar um perfil para, pelo menos, tentar adivinhar a real identidade da mulher misteriosa. No entanto, durante o jantar, ele percebeu que certos gestos e o tom de voz dela lhe eram familiares. Mas, apesar da familiaridade e das informações que havia reunido durante o jantar, não havia conseguido descobrir quem era aquela mulher.

Logo que terminaram a refeição, a mulher misteriosa perguntou:

— Já conseguiu descobrir quem eu sou, Severus?

— Infelizmente não, cara senhorita misteriosa. Sua identidade é um enigma para mim. — Respondeu Severus de forma amistosa, certamente era o vinho fazendo seu efeito.

A mulher deu um breve sorriso.

— Nós já terminamos o jantar e você não conseguiu descobrir minha identidade, então, essa noite você é meu. — O sorriso da mulher alargou-se.

— Se é o que a senhorita deseja, eu atenderei seu pedido. — Disse Snape, agora já tendo certeza que estava levemente sob o efeito do álcool presente no vinho.

A mulher misteriosa até tentou escondeu sua alegria ao saber que Snape não havia conseguido descobrir sua identidade, mas foi impossível, talvez fosse efeito do vinho a inabilidade de esconder seus sentimentos, mas isso agora já não importava mais. Ela então deixou de lado sua taça de vinho vazia e levantou-se da mesa. Caminhou em direção ao cabide, onde havia deixado seu casaco anteriormente, pegou-o, colocou-o sobre os ombros e então estendeu sua mão para Severus.

— Me acompanha esta noite, caro senhor Snape?

Severus não pode evitar de dar um pequeno sorriso de lado, devido a forma que ela lhe dirigiu o convite. Talvez aquela situação não fosse de todo terrível, pensou ele.

— Certamente, senhorita. — Respondeu ele enquanto segurava a mão dela.

~ x ~

A mulher o guiou até um elevador, ela entrou e puxou Severus consigo, pois os dois ainda estavam de mãos dadas. A mulher pressionou o botão que indicava o décimo andar, o andar da cobertura.

Alguns minutos mais tarde os dois encontravam-se em frente a uma grande porta de madeira, com diversas flores de lótus entalhadas. A mulher misteriosa retirou do bolso de seu casaco uma chave e a colocou na fechadura da porta que indicava o quarto 1002.

— Vamos? — Perguntou a mulher misteriosa assim que entrou no quarto.

Severus, sem dizer uma palavra, a seguiu. Assim que ele se viu dentro do quarto, passou a analisar o ambiente. O quarto era amplo, possuía uma grande cama, algumas poltronas espalhadas, uma pequena mesa com duas cadeiras próximas a uma enorme porta de vidro, que dava acesso a uma sacada.

— Sinta à vontade, — disse a mulher enquanto jogava seu casaco sobre uma das poltronas, deixando novamente a mostra seu vestido verde esmeralda.

Snape, pela primeira vez naquela noite, deu-se ao luxo de observar aquela mulher com um olhar mais desejoso. Ele precisava admitir que ela usava um belo vestido e este lhe caia muito bem.

O vestido dela vinha um pouco acima do joelho e era levemente rodado, suas alças eram finas e deixavam grande parte do colo e dos ombros da mulher misteriosa expostos. Ela usava um sapato preto de salto, que ao ver de Severus, a deixaram deslumbrante.

Mas, apesar de ter desfrutado do jantar e da companhia, algo ainda o incomodava, pois não conseguiu compreender por que aquela mulher, aparentemente tão linda, estava fazendo tudo aquilo, só para passar uma noite com ele.

Como se ela fosse capaz de ler os pensamentos de Severus, ela falou:

— Sei que essa noite pode parecer a mais estranha de sua vida, — disse ela rindo, enquanto caminhava na direção dele — mas eu quero que você desfrute e não tenha receio do que pode acontecer aqui.

— O que pode ocorrer aqui? — Perguntou Severus, deixando sua insegurança de lado e adicionando uma pitada de malícia em seu tom de voz.

Ela aproximou-se o suficiente para poder alcançar os lábios dele, colocou então as mãos em volta do pescoço de Snape e o beijou desejosamente. Severus prontamente correspondeu ao beijo. Logo enlaçou a cintura da mulher o colou o corpo dela ao seu.

Severus não sabia se era o vinho que havia tomado, ou a situação em que estava, mas seu corpo já estava sentindo-se demasiado quente.

Os dois prolongaram o beijo por mais algum tempo, ambos estavam aproveitando as sensações causadas pelo outro.

— Seus lábios são deliciosos, senhorita misteriosa. — Falou Severus assim que encerraram o beijo.

— Logo lhe mostrarei outras partes de meu corpo que também irá achar deliciosas. — Disse a mulher com a voz carregada de luxúria.

Severus a pressionou mais fortemente contra seu corpo, então disse:

— Estou ansioso.

Ela conseguiu sentir a excitação de Snape quando ele a pressionou mais fortemente contra si. Ela desejava muito aquele homem, mesmo que ele sequer suspeitasse disso. Era ótimo saber que, naquele momento, ele também a desejava.

— Fico feliz em saber disso, — disse a mulher misteriosa — mas para mostrar essas parte preciso de sua ajuda.

Ela afastou-se de Severus e virou-se de costas.

— Por gentileza, — disse ela maliciosamente — pode abrir o zíper do vestido para mim.

— Será um prazer. — Respondeu Severus também usando um tom malicioso.

Snape abriu o vestido calmamente, tomando o cuidado para roçar seus dedos sobre a pele de sua acompanhante misteriosa. Percebeu que ela arrepiou-se com seu toque, ele então sorriu discretamente. Era interessante saber que seus toques ainda podiam fazer isso com uma mulher.

Ela virou-se de frente para Severus novamente e disse:

— Agradeço muito pela ajuda.

Então, vagarosamente, ela foi abaixando as alças do vestido, fazendo com que ele escorregasse por seu corpo, deixando-o cair a seus pés. Ela afastou-se um passo e deixou para trás o vestido caído no chão. Aproveitou o momento e também já deixou de lado seus sapatos de salto.

Por baixo do vestido, a acompanhante misteriosa usava uma lingerie da mesma cor do vestido. O conjunto era de renda, o sutiã era adornado com alguns pequenos topes, que também estavam presentes na calcinha.

Snape umedeceu seus lábios, nem sabia o que falar, pois a cena a sua frente era divina. A mulher misteriosa tinha um lindo corpo, belos seios e coxas bem delineadas.

E aquele conjunto que ela estava usando era muito sexy, tão sexy que ele não pode apenas ficar olhando, colou o corpo dela novamente ao seu e a beijou com voracidade.

Snape aproveitou aquele momento para percorrer o corpo da mulher com suas mãos, ela aparentemente estava gostando, pois em meio aos beijos ela deixava escapar alguns pequenos gemidos.

Severus então desceu as mãos até as nádegas dela e as apertou com força. A mulher misteriosa gemeu deliciosamente sobre os lábios de Severus. Ele apertou mais uma vez as nádegas dela, dessa vez ela arqueou seu corpo, levemente, para trás.

Snape deu um pequeno sorriso lascivo e aproveitou aquela situação para distribuir alguns beijos pelo pescoço e colo de sua misteriosa acompanhante.

Ela roçava seu corpo no de Snape, implorando por mais toques. Queria mais dele, queria tocá-lo também. Queria a sensação de sua pele tocando na dele.

Ela então entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos do homem e puxou, para que ele se afastasse de seu pescoço e prestasse atenção ao que ela diria.

— Você está vestindo muita roupa, — ela disse de forma desejosa — precisamos nos livrar delas.

Ele deu um sorriso de lado e soltou-a.

— Sinta-se à vontade para tirar. — Falou Snape decidido a não conter-se mais, iria aproveitar a situação em que se encontrava.

A mulher misteriosa não esperava ouvir aquilo, mas certamente ela não deixaria aquela maravilhosa oportunidade passar.

Ela, não querendo perder mais nenhum segundo, rapidamente passou a dedicar-se a retirada do paletó dele. Retirou a peça e jogou-o sobre uma poltrona, fez o mesmo com o colete e a gravata.

Depois dedicou-se a desabotoar a camisa de Severus, aproveitando para tocar o peito desnudo do homem a cada botão que abria. Assim que retirou a camisa dele, jogou-a junto com as demais peças de roupa.

Ela ficou admirando o físico de Snape por alguns momentos, ele era um homem másculo, tinha diversas cicatrizes no peito, mas nada que o deixasse menos belo ou desejável. A mulher misteriosa então dedicou-se por alguns segundos a acariciar e distribuir beijos sobre o peitoral do homem. Logo ela percebeu que Severus havia fechado os olhos, aparentemente ele estava apreciando as carícias dela.

Mas, ela desejava ver mais dele, muito mais. Então desceu suas mãos até o cinto do homem, ele logo abriu os olhos e a mirou, havia muita luxúria naquela troca de olhares. Ela então continuou com seus movimentos, abriu o cinto dele, seguindo logo para o botão da calça e o zíper. Severus ajudou-a, retirando os seus sapatos, isso facilitou na retirada da calça, em segundos aquela peça do roupa do homem estava no chão.

Assim que a mulher misteriosa viu Severus apenas de cueca em sua frente, decidiu mudar um pouco o rumo de suas intenções iniciais, ela pegou a mão de Severus e o guiou até a cama, pediu então que ele se sentasse na beirada. Snape fez o que ela pediu, então a mulher ajoelhou-se em sua frente.

Ela esboçou um sorriso safado e então colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos de Snape, que acompanhava atentamente cada movimento que a mulher misteriosa fazia. Vagarosamente ela foi subindo suas mãos pelas pernas desnudas do homem, subiu seus toques até encontrar a ereção de Severus.

Assim que ela passou levemente os dedos sobre o tecido da cueca, onde estava a ereção de Snape, ela o escutou deixar escapar um sôfrego gemido. A mulher misteriosa então continuou a acariciar a ereção de Severus com suas mãos, mas ainda o fazia sobre o tecido da cueca. Percebeu que ele estava desfrutando desse toque.

Mas isso ainda não parecia ser o suficiente, então ela ousou um pouco mais, retirou o pênis de Severus da cueca e passou a tocá-lo, sem tecido algum interferindo. Segurou o membro de Snape e passou a fazer leve pressão com a mão em torno dele, então iniciou os movimentos de vai e vem, masturbando-o.

Snape deixava alguns discretos gemidos escaparem de seus lábios, era inevitável, pois tamanho era o prazer que estava sentindo pelas mãos daquela mulher misteriosa.

A mulher mascarada então umedeceu os lábios e passou para a ação seguinte. Passou a língua pelo ereto pênis de Severus, assim que o fez escutou um gemido mais alto que os anteriores. Tomando isso como incentivo, ela passou a mesclar o trabalho com a boca e com as mãos, queria que ele sentisse muito prazer e pedisse por mais toques dela.

A mulher misteriosa chupava o membro com força, tentava colocar a maior parte dele na boca, mas como Severus era bem dotado, não conseguia, então masturbava a parte que não era alcançada por seus lábios.

Severus não esperava aquela ação da mulher, mas não podia negar que ser chupado por ela era delicioso. A língua dela acariciava seu membro cada vez que ela colocava-o na boca, além dela o lamber de forma provocativa. A boca dela fazia um trabalho divino, tanto que seu autocontrole estava por um fio.

Ele, sem conseguir conter seus movimentos, colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dela e passou a ditar a velocidade dos movimentos de vai e vem que ela fazia com a boca. A mulher misteriosa gostou daquilo, então deixou que Severus tomasse parte do controle, queria vê-lo perdendo a compostura.

Os movimentos exigidos por Severus ficaram mais rápidos, a mulher teve certeza de que em breve ele iria chegar ao ápice. Mas repentinamente Snape parou os movimentos e retirou o membro da boca dela.

Ela olhou-o sem entender, ele logo tratou de explicar-se.

— Não quero fazer isso com você, quero dizer, gozar em sua boca.

Ela deu um sorriso lascivo.

— Gostaria do gozar em outra parte então? — Perguntou a mulher.

— Onde a senhorita me sugere? — Perguntou Snape sugestivamente.

— Deixe-me continuar que posso lhe mostrar um bom lugar.

Ele assentiu.

Ela então voltou a masturbar o homem, dessa vez não colocou o membro dele na boca, apenas envolveu o pênis dele com suas mãos, exerceu leve pressão com os dedos e reiniciou a masturbação.

Severus agora estava mais relaxado, havia apoiado as mãos sobre a cama e deixado que a mulher desse atenção ao seu rígido pênis.

Ela acelerou os movimentos, percebeu que a respiração de Severus seguia o ritmo de seus toques.

— Vou gozar, — avisou disse Severus, ele então deu um gemido mais alto e gozou sobre os seios e sutiã de sua acompanhante misteriosa.

Ela deliciou-se com as expressões de Severus durante aquele momento de prazer. Sequer importou-se de estar coberta com o esperma do homem.

Assim que ele se deu conta do que havia feito, desculpou-se rapidamente, já buscando sua varinha para limpar o esperma que estava sobre o colo de sua acompanhante.

Ela sorriu e agradeceu o gesto dele, pois foi muito gentil a forma com que ele se preocupou.

Mas, ela não queria encerrar aquela noite ali, então aproveitou o momento para perguntar ao homem:

— Severus, você deseja continuar o que acabamos de começar?

Snape não disse nada, mas largou sua varinha sobre a poltrona onde estavam suas roupas e voltou a sentar-se na cama. Então sem maiores explicações, puxou a mulher misteriosa para seu colo, ela sentou-se de frente para o homem, colocando uma perna em cada lado dele.

— Isso respondeu à sua pergunta? — Questionou Snape de forma maliciosa e fazendo com que as intimidades de ambos roçassem.

— Certamente. — Respondeu a mulher misteriosa.

— Mas primeiro, eu quero saber quem você é, sei que já fomos bem longe, mas não quero simplesmente fazer sexo com uma desconhecida. — Explicou Severus.

— Então, você ainda deseja saber quem sou? — Perguntou ela de forma provocativa ainda sobre o colo do homem.

— É claro. — Respondeu Snape, pois obviamente ele queria muito saber quem era aquela mulher tão intensa e deliciosa.

Ela então sorriu e disse:

— Vou lhe mostrar minha identidade, mas não responderei nenhuma pergunta sobre o porquê estou fazendo isso, hoje. Pois só quero aproveitar os momentos ao seu lado, mas amanhã pela manhã poderá me fazer qualquer pergunta. Certo?

Snape, apesar de achar a exigência um pouco estranha, concordou. E também naquelas frases ela já havia deixado claro que ele só sairia daquele quarto na manhã seguinte, algo que ele realmente não se opôs.

Então ela levantou-se do colo de Snape e foi até seu casaco, de dentro do bolso pegou sua varinha e voltou para perto do homem.

Severus aproveitou o momento para admirar aquele belo desfile que ela lhe proporcionou. Certamente ela estava fazendo isso para provocar-lhe e, ele precisava admitir, estava funcionando perfeitamente, pois seu membro já estava dando sinais de vida outra vez, mesmo ele tendo gozado há pouco tempo.

Ela parou em frente a Snape com a varinha na mão. E com um sorriso um tanto debochado disse:

— Acabo de me lembrar que durante o jantar, esqueci da dar-lhe uma dica muito importante, uma dica que talvez tivesse lhe ajudado a descobrir quem sou. — Ela sorriu descaradamente. — Esse cabelo e a cor de meus olhos não são parte de minha aparência verdadeira. Mas agora eu acho que é um pouco tarde para lhe dar essa informação.

Severus não esperava por essa reviravolta, mas de forma alguma ficou chateado. Na verdade, estava agradecido por não ter conseguido descobrir a identidade daquela mulher, pois a noite estava sendo “deliciosa”.

— Então você escondeu um detalhe tão importante propositalmente? — Perguntou ele em tom malandro.

— Talvez, — disse ela de forma provocativa.

Snape não falou mais nada, apenas ficou admirando a mulher à sua frente. Ela então respirou fundo, apontou a própria varinha para seu rosto e pronunciou o contra feitiço.

— _Finite Incantatem_.

Severus acompanhou atentamente as mudanças que ocorreram na mulher misteriosa. Em poucos segundos seus negros cabelos lisos tornaram-se castanhos e ondulados. Seus olhos antes azuis, agora tinham uma tonalidade parecida com seus cabelos, castanhos claros.

A mulher ainda preservava a máscara no rosto, mas Severus já nem precisava tirá-la para saber quem ela era. Pois ele seria capaz de reconhecer aquele olhar brilhante e questionador e aqueles cabelos indomáveis em qualquer lugar do mundo.

— Agora sabe quem sou? — Perguntou ela com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Ela não sabia como Snape reagiria ao descobrir a verdade, mas esperava que ele não ficasse decepcionado.

— Com certeza e sequer preciso retirar a sua máscara para isso. — Disse Snape feliz em saber que era ela que estava ali, feliz em saber que foi ela a quem tocou, feliz em saber que foi ela a quem beijou. Pois, mesmo que ele não admitisse para ninguém, ele também desejava aquela mulher.

— E como se sente sabendo que sou eu, aqui, na sua frente. — Perguntou sentindo-se um pouco tensa com a resposta que receberia.

Severus, que permanecia sentado, não falou nada. Apenas puxou a mulher para perto de si e passou a distribuir alguns beijos sobre a barriga dela, pois era o que estava ao alcance de seus lábios naquele momento.

A mulher sorriu aliviada, era bom saber que Severus, mesmo que fosse apenas por aquela noite, quisesse permanecer ao lado dela.

Severus, não querendo esperar mais, puxou a mulher para seu colo, em seguida a jogou sobre a cama e deitou seu corpo sobre o dela. A mulher deu um gritinho surpreso, pois não esperava aquele “ataque” da parte de Severus.

Snape então aproximou seu rosto vagarosamente do dela e a beijou intensamente. Assim que o beijo foi encerrado, ele levou sua mão até a máscara que a mulher usava e a retirou cuidadosamente do rosto dela.

— Nós temos que continuar o que começamos, não é senhorita Granger. — Disse ele desejosamente. 

— Certamente, senhor — Hermione respondeu no mesmo tom.

Snape, após jogar a máscara no chão, passou a dedicar-se a cobrir o corpo de Hermione de beijos, mordidas e chupões. Snape primeiro beijou o pescoço de Hermione, deixando também algumas marcas de chupões e alguns vestígios de mordidas.

Em seguida, Severus desceu sua boca e suas mãos para os seios de Hermione, mas o sutiã que ela usava estava atrapalhando seus toques. Então, em tom de ordem, o homem disse:

— Abra.

Hermione prontamente atendeu a ordem de Severus, pois tanto o tom como a forma que ele falou fizeram com sua excitação fosse levada a um outro nível. Jamais imaginou que só de ouvir a voz de Severus fosse ficar tão excitada.

Ela então levou as mãos até a abertura do sutiã e a soltou. Mas não tirou a peça, pois as mãos de Snape a impediram.

— Eu irei tirar — falou o homem, sua voz estava rouca e carregada de desejo.

Hermione não questionou o homem, apenas voltou a recostar-se sobre a cama.

Severus então passou suas mãos sobre os ombros de Hermione, puxando o sutiã para baixo, lentamente revelando os seis dela. Ele ficou por alguns segundos admirando a beleza daquela mulher à sua frente, tão entregue aos seus toques.

Mas o momento de contemplação não durou muito, pois ele logo passou a acariciar e beijar os seios de Hermione, fazendo com que a mulher arqueasse seu corpo e gemesse seu nome. Ela emaranhou seus dedos nos cabelos dele e gemeu, pedindo por mais toques do homem.

Severus então quis brincar um pouco com a libido da mulher.

— O que você quer, Hermione? — Perguntou ele, logo após abocanhando o seio direito dela, enquanto o seio esquerdo estava sob o toque da mão dele.

— Eu quero você — respondeu ela dirigindo ao homem um olhar luxurioso.

Os beijos, os toques e as mordidas que ele distribuía por seu corpo a fazia desejar que ela a penetrasse longo, mas também a faziam desejar que ele não parasse de tocá-la. Ela estava presa em uma deliciosa contradição.

Severus então continuou distribuindo beijos pelo corpo de Hermione. A cada beijo, os lábios dele estavam mais próximos da barra da calcinha que ela usava. Quanto mais ele se aproximava do local, mais Hermione arqueava seu corpo em direção ao homem. Ela queria mais dele, precisava de mais dele.

Snape não tinha pressa naquele momento, queria aproveitar cada segundo daquela noite e cada pedaço do corpo de Hermione. Mas a jovem mulher parecia ter pressa, ele sorriu internamente, não a deixaria esperando muito mais, mas também ainda iria aproveitar a situação.

Severus desceu até a intimidade de Hermione e passou a distribuir vários beijos sobre o tecido da calcinha, a cada beijo Severus percebia que a respiração da mulher tornava-se mais rápida, ela também já deixava vários gemidos escaparem de seus lábios.

O homem então passou seus dedos sobre a calcinha, mais precisamente sobre a parte que cobria a entrada da intimidade de Hermione. Ao passar os dedos, Severus percebeu que o fino tecido da calcinha já estava molhado, demostrando que Hermione já bastante excitada.

O homem então puxou o tecido da calcinha de Hermione um pouco para o lado e passou delicadamente um dedo sobre a entrada úmida da mulher. Lentamente ele inseriu o dedo na vagina dela, para ter certeza de que ela estava preparada para recebê-lo e também para ter a certa de que não a machucaria. Hermione gemeu alto, Severus percebeu que aquele gemido foi diferente de todos os outros que havia escutado dela aquela noite.

Hermione sentiu quando ele a penetrou com um dedo, apesar de ser apenas um dedo, ela sentiu um choque percorrer por seu corpo. Os toques de Severus a faziam perder totalmente sua compostura. Ela estava prestes a implorar que ele metesse mais alguns dedos e a fizesse suplicar por ser penetrada pelo pênis dele, mas não foi preciso. Pois Severus logo inseriu mais um dedo na vagina de Hermione.

— Como se sente, — perguntou o homem enquanto admirava as expressão de Hermione — está doendo?

Hermione com os pensamentos meio nublados pela excitação, respondeu em um sussurro:

— Eu quero mais, Severus. Quero mais que seus dedos.

O homem deu um pequeno sorriso convencido e disse:

— O que você quer, me diga claramente.

Ela direcionou seu olhar desejoso para o homem e falou:

— Eu quero que você me penetre, quero que entre em mim, quero seu pênis dentro de mim, Severus.

Aquelas palavras foram como um combustível para Severus, seu membro já estava duro novamente, já estava latejando de desejo por Hermione.

O homem então retirou seus dedos de dentro dela, colocou suas mãos nas laterais da calcinha dela e a retirou apressadamente. Puxou seu membro ereto para fora da cueca e esfregou-o, em movimentos de vai e vem, sobre a vulva de Hermione atingindo, em algumas passadas, o clitóris da mulher.

— Severus, não me torture mais, — disse a mulher com uma voz suplicante.

Hermione desceu suas mãos até a ereção do homem e a direcionou a entrada de sua vagina.

— Me penetre, — falou ela.

Hermione retirou as mãos do membro do homem e as colocou nas costas dele, então puxou-o para mais perto. Severus não conseguiu-se conter mais, então sucumbiu aos pedidos de Hermione. Iniciou a penetração, forçando seu membro para dentro de Hermione.

Ela apertou as costas do homem assim que sentiu ele forçando a entrada em sua intimidade.

Severus tentava manter a calma e ir lentamente, mas estava difícil segurar a excitação. Ele queria tomá-la de forma impetuosa.

Hermione, ao notar a hesitação de Snape, puxou-o contra si, obrigando-o a colar o corpo dele ao seu e encaixando suas pernas em volta da cintura dele.

— Severus, não precisa se conter. Pois que quero o mesmo que você e tanto quanto você. — Disse Hermione no ouvido do homem.

— Você tem certeza, Hermione? — Questionou o homem com a voz rouca.

Ela assentiu e puxou para um beijo, queria que ele entendesse que poderia tomá-la da forma que desejasse.

Snape então enterrou seu membro todo dentro de Hermione. Ela gemeu deliciosamente assim que sentiu o homem completamente dentro de si.

— Ah, Severus... — disse ela com a voz carregada de desejo.

Ele então iniciou os movimentos de vai e vem, penetrando-a desejosamente enquanto também aproveitava para beijá-la ou acariciá-la.

Hermione estava sentindo-se maravilhosamente bem, o prazer que Severus a estava fazendo sentir era incomparável. Ele a fazia gemer com seu membro e com seus toques, ela sequer sabia em qual dos dois deveria concentrar-se.

Inconscientemente Hermione enlaçou as pernas em volta do corpo de Snape, fazendo com que o atrito entre os corpos fosse ainda maior.

O homem então acelerou seus movimentos e tornou-os mais rudes e urgentes. Isso fez com que Hermione o apertasse ainda mais entre as suas pernas.

Severus já havia deixado sua sanidade de lado há alguns minutos atrás, pois era impossível mantê-la enquanto penetrava deliciosamente a entrada de Hermione, ainda mais quando ela o prendia tão fortemente à sua intimidade.

Snape já não continha mais seus gemidos, deixava-os sair livremente de seus lábios. Queria que Hermione também escutasse o quanto ela o fazia sentir prazer.

Hermione estava perto de seu ápice, sentia isso e era tão delicioso. Ela então, acabou arranhando as costas do homem enquanto sentia seu orgasmo chegar. E, sem sequer dar-se conta, seus lábios proferiam as seguintes palavras:

— Severus...mais...mais rápido — a voz da mulher era apenas um sussurro coberto de luxúria.

Snape prontamente atendeu ao pedido de Hermione, acelerando os próprios movimentos, fazendo também com que seu ápice se aproximasse.

Alguns instantes mais tarde Hermione deixou escapar um longo gemido, enquanto cravava suas unhas nas costas de Severus. Ela havia chegado ao seu ápice. O homem ainda levou alguns segundos a mais para chegar ao orgasmo, precisou de mais três estocadas na intimidade de Hermione para gozar. Severus deixou seu corpo cair sobre o de Hermione, os dois tinham a respiração descompassada, mas estavam plenamente satisfeitos.

Snape, não querendo machucar Hermione, retirou-se de dentro dela e deitou-se a seu lado. Logo, ele puxou-a para seus braços, o que Hermione aceitou alegremente. O homem então beijou a testa dela e disse:

— Amanhã você terá muitas coisas que explicar-me, senhorita Granger.

Ela riu e disse:

— Responderei qualquer pergunta que desejar, desde que me deixe permanecer essa noite em seus braços.

Severus a puxou mais para perto e falou:

— Pode permanecer por quanto tempo desejar.

Ela sorriu e deixou-se levar pelo sono e pela sensação de estar protegida nos braços de Severus.

~ x ~

Na manhã seguinte, Severus estava na sacada, admirando a paisagem urbana enquanto Hermione tomava um banho. Ele estava pensando sobre tudo que Granger havia lhe contado naquela manhã.

Hermione havia lhe contado que, depois que havia deixado Hogwarts, ela e Minerva tornaram-se boas amigas. Por isso, Minerva havia a incluído naquele encontro às cegas.

Minerva sabia dos sentimentos de Hermione, então aproveitou a oportunidade que surgiu com a aposta e propôs aquele encontro às cegas para que Hermione tivesse uma oportunidade de revelar o que sentia a Severus.

Hermione também contou-lhe que Minerva foi quem lhe incentivou a criar todo um ar de mistério em torno do encontro às cegas. E como ela desejava aproximar-se de Severus aceitou fazer parte dos planos de Minerva e acabou gostando da proposta de criar um ar misterioso em torno de sua identidade.

Minerva, apesar de ter ajudado na organização do encontro, do jantar e de saber exatamente quem ele encontraria, pensou Severus, fez questão de “aterroriza-lo” por três longos dias com suas palavras e sorrisos vitoriosos. Ele sorriu, não a culpava por isso, em parte ele merecia sofrer um pouco, pois havia sido demasiado cruel com ela no ano anterior.

Mas, nesse momento ele só conseguia sentir-se grato a Minerva.

Severus foi tirado de seus pensamentos por dois braços delicados que lhe rodearam a cintura.

Logo a dona daqueles braços questionou:

— O que faz aqui fora?

— Nada demais. — Respondeu Snape virando-se de frente para a mulher e enlaçando-a com seus braços, também aproveitando o momento para aspirar o doce perfume dos cabelos dela.

Naquele momento, Severus chegou à conclusão que nunca havia se sentido tão feliz por perder uma aposta.

**Author's Note:**

> O que acharam?  
> Comentem!!!  
> Um beijão!!!!!


End file.
